The present invention relates to fabricating implants to replace bony structures. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and methodology for fabricating a “drop in” replacement for a particular segment of missing bony structure, in which the implant fits precisely within the contours of the missing segment and thus minimizes complications during the surgical procedure to install the implant, and subsequently during the healing process. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Various systems and methods of fabricating prosthetic implants are known in the prior art. Examples of such prior systems and methods include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,684; 5,274,565; 5,357,429; 5,554,190; 5,741,215; and 5,768,134. Each of these patents, however, suffer from many disadvantages that have collectively limited the usefulness of their methods and implants to the relevant field.